


Life

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dawn as Angel's daughter instead of Buffy's sister, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: What if the Monks sent Dawn to Angel as his daughter, instead of to Buffy as her sister?Written for Femslash Minis Challenge #159





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlyinrome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carlyinrome).



> Requested Pairing: Cordelia/Dawn  
> Requested Alternate Universe: one where the monks sent Dawn to Angel as a daughter instead of Buffy as a sister  
> Three elements you'd like included: family dinners, something of the business of Angel Investigations (whether that's demon slaying or office management), competent kickass Dawnie  
> Two things you don't want: underage Dawn, Glory  
> Range of ratings you'd like to read: Any

**Title:** Life  
 **Pairing:** Cordelia/Dawn  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel the Series  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Written for Femslash Minis Challenge #159** to [](https://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/profile)[**carlyinrome**](https://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/)   
  
  
  
The front doors opened and Cordelia continued to look down at the papers she was organizing, "Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."  
  
When there was no reply, Cordelia looked up and grinned when she saw her girlfriend struggling to bring in bags of groceries.  
  
Cordelia walked over to Dawn and kissed her cheek as she grabbed a couple of the bags that were weighing down Dawn. "Are the big bad groceries too much for you to handle?" She teased, and her smile widened when Dawn gave her an unamused look.  
  
"You know damn well that groceries are my mortal enemy. Thank you for saving the day my knight in shining armor."  
  
Cordelia then pointed out, "Nope, Knight in shining armor is Xander Harris. I am just a lovely Queen that saves damsels in distress."  
  
"Oh, a Queen are you? Here you are letting me into your castle, when I was sure that King Angel was the ruler here." Dawn joked as they walked to the kitchen and started putting away the groceries.  
  
Cordelia snorted, "Yeah right, as if your dad is the ruler here. He knows who the real boss is."  
  
"Yeah... me." Dawn said with a straight face.  
  
They looked at each other and started cracking up. When they finished putting the groceries away, Dawn gave Cordy a kiss on the lips, "Thank you for helping."  
  
"Mm, no problem at all if I get kisses as rewards." Cordelia was content to just stand there and kiss her girlfriend but she had work to do. "Alright, enough distracting. We have to get everything ready for tonight. Everyone is gonna be here and it's gonna be a big get together. Lorne and Wesley will be here to help cook dinner in an hour. Gunn is bringing his appetite, we know how well he cooks." They looked at each other and shuddered at the last memory of Gunn cooking for them.   
  
Dawn pointed a finger at Cordelia, “We are never letting him near a stove again. He even gave dad food poisoning! I mean, how is that even possible? Gunn and cooking are unmixy to the extreme.”   
  
Cordelia just watched fondly as her girlfriend ranted about their friend and his inability to cook. Once Dawn was red enough in the face, Cordelia decided to calm her back down.  
  
“You know that I have plans after dinner with us, right?” That comment made Dawn stop talking and stare at Cordy, before a smirk popped up on her face.   
  
“Well as long as you don’t have any visions of people needing help, I am sure we will have time.” Dawn ran her fingers up and down Cordy’s arm.   
  
“Dawn! You know better than to bring it up! It’s going to probably happen now and we get no cuddles.”   
  
:::  
  
When supper was done cooking, Cordelia, Dawn, Gunn, and Fred were setting up the table. Wesley and Lorne were bringing out the food and setting it on the table. Everyone was ‘ooh’ing, and ‘ahh’ing at the food they were about to eat.   
  
Once everyone was seated at the large table, the food was then handed around. Dawn took extra mashed potatoes, while Cordelia got more than plenty green bean casserole. Everyone was talking to each other, and enjoying the meal with family.   
  
Cordy just watched with a content smile on her face and she gently bumped her shoulder against Dawn’s. “We don’t do this often enough. I miss this.”   
  
Dawn put an arm around Cordy’s shoulder and kissed her cheek, “I miss it too. We could always start a weekly family meal instead of a monthly.”   
  
Angel decided to join in the conversation, hearing his daughter and friend, “I think we can manage weekly meals with everyone. I’m up for it, what about you guys?”   
  
All the others agreed and it was then set that on Saturdays they would have family dinner.  
  
:::  
  
Cordelia lay naked in bed as she watched Dawn get up to use the bathroom. A smirk was on her face, thinking of all the naughty fun they just had moments before. She was about to open her mouth when there was frantic knocking on their door. Cordelia barely had time to wrap her robe around her body when Angel burst into the apartment.   
  
“Geez you ever heard of waiting til the occupant opens the door?” Cordy snarked, but when she saw the worried look on Angel’s face she asked, “What is it?”  
  
“Dawn, hurry and get dressed, we have a fight about to go down and I need all hands on deck.” Angel then rushed back out of their room while yelling, “Cordy, get the first aid kit and get down here too!”   
  
Cordy muttered to herself as she got dressed, “You father is such a bossy son of a bitch.” She heard Dawn snort and glanced up to see her girlfriend getting dressed as quickly as possible.   
  
“You know this, you have been working with him for almost 8 years. Hurry down when you are dressed babe.” Dawn gave her girlfriend a kiss and ran out of their apartment.  
  
Cordelia made it down to the main lobby just in time to see her girlfriend slice the head off a Teklor demon.   
  
:::  
  
Dawn had the agility and speed of a vampire, seeing as her father was one. When she had turned 15 she asked her dad to teach her to fight against monsters. Angel would have said hell no, but Cordelia, who had been working with him for 2 years, gave her opinion, “No harm in teaching her to protect herself. Dawnie’s got a good head on her shoulders and knows better than to run into danger.”   
  
Angel rubbed his face and sighed, though not dramatically, “I know you’re right, but she is my daughter, and I will always want to protect her.”  
  
“And that is what makes you a great father, Angel.” Cordelia looked back down at the files she had been organizing and frowned when she realized she messed them up while talking to Angel. “But you know, you could always tell Dawnie no, and make her do office work with me.” Cordy tried to look innocent when Angel glanced at her at the end of an eyeroll. “Oh just go tell her the good news mister.”   
  
A minute after Angel left, Cordelia heard Dawn’s scream of joy. It brought a content smile to her face.   
  
:::  
  
Dawn had a streak of blue blood across her chest after killing the demon. She was grinning ear to ear and panting for breath. “Man that was awesome! Was that really all you needed help with dad?” Dawn looked over at Angel with a confused look on her face.  
  
“Ok, so I may have lied a little about the situation. That was your final test Dawn. You are now a fully trained demon fighter. I’m so proud of you and the years of hard work you put in. You are 21 now and I’ve been training you for six years. You didn’t noticed that you were the only one fighting?”  
  
Dawn’s mouth was slack with shock, she had fought that demon alone. She didn’t even notice, she was so busy in the moment and enjoying the fight. She couldn’t control the grin that took over her face. “You have still been training me all these years?” Dawn ran over to her dad and hugged him so tight his ribs almost squeaked in protest. “You are the best dad ever!” Angel laughed and hugged Dawn back.   
  
After a minute of hugging and laughing, Dawn practically skipped to her girlfriend and lifted Cordelia off her feet and spun her around. Cordelia laughed and playfully smacked her girlfriend’s butt to get Dawn to let her down. Once she was back on solid ground, Cordelia gave Dawn and tight hug and whispered into her ear, “I’m so proud of you.” She watched as tears filled her girlfriends eyes, “Oh don’t cry sweetheart.” Cordy wiped away a tear that started its way down Dawn’s cheek.   
  
“I’m just so happy and you put me over the edge.” Dawn laughed as she wiped her eyes. “You always hit my emotions right on the head.”   
  
Cordelia shook her head fondly and ran her fingers through Dawn’s hair. After a moment she commented, “You know that I was the one to convince Angel to let you start training?” At her girlfriend's stunned look Cordy continued, “He was on the fence about it, worried about your safety, but I told him he had nothing to worry about, and you were going to be responsible about your training.” Cordy grinned and kissed Dawn’s lips gently and said, “And I was right. Vision girl for the win.”   
  
Dawn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, “You are something else you know that babe? I guess Vision girl really is always right.”  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
“Well… not quite.”

 

The End


End file.
